If You Love Me
by Fujisawa Yukito
Summary: Summary : Semua bisa terjadi. Cinta datang dengan jalan yang terkadang membuat kita bingung, padahal jawabannya tepat ada di dekat kita. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto. Dedicated to NHFD.


**Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**If You Love Me©Fujisawa Yukito**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s)**

**Summary : Semua bisa terjadi. Cinta datang dengan jalan yang terkadang membuat kita bingung, padahal jawabannya tepat ada di dekat kita. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto. Dedicated to NHFD****.**

**.**

**.**

**-Fujisawa Yukito-**

**-If You Love Me-**

**.**

**.**

.

_Dear Naruto-kun…_

_ Selamat atas kemenanganmu pada pertandingan basket kemarin. Semoga dipertandingan yang lain, kau bisa kembali memenangkan pertandingan._

_ Salam…_

_ H._

Senyum terkembang di wajah berkulit tan milik Naruto begitu kembali menemukan surat yang sama di lokernya. Sudah beberapa bulan ini, dia sering mendapatkan surat dengan ucapan selamat. Entah itu karena dia berhasil memenangkan perlombaan seperti kemarin sampai ke hal-hal kecil seperti berhasil kabur dari kejaran Orochimaru-sensei.

Sebenarnya surat itu tidak ada yang _special_, karena memang surat itu sama dengan surat pada umumnya. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dengan kertas yang digunakan oleh si pengirim surat. Si pengirim surat menggunakan kertas yang memiliki aroma_ lavender_ dan selalu berwarna _lavender_. Dan karena itulah, Naruto berasumsi bahwa si pengirim surat tersebut adalah seorang gadis. Sungguh, Naruto benar-benar tidak percaya kalau ada seorang gadis yang terus memperhatikan dirinya. Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak tahu gadis itu siapa.

"Dapat surat lagi?"

Suara datar nan dingin yang berasal dari seorang pemuda di samping Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang tersebut memperlebar senyumannya. Dengan wajah bahagia, Naruto membentangkan surat tersebut dan memperlihatkannya pada sang sahabat yang wajahnya kini berjarak kurang dari lima _centi_ dari kertas harum tersebut.

"Dia mengirimiku lagi! Lihatlah!" seru Naruto dengan girang, membuat beberapa murid menoleh ke arahnya dan terkikik geli. Yah, tingkahnya kali memang kekanakan, walaupun tingkah Naruto memang selalu kekanakan di mata beberapa murid, tetapi tingkat kekanakannya kali ini benar-benar berlebihan. Maklum, Uzumaki Naruto baru pertama kali memiliki penggemar.

"Aku tahu. Dan jauhkan surat itu dariku." Mendengar suara datar yang sedikit mengerikan dari sahabatnya membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap sahabatnya dengan tajam.

"Kau kejam sekali, Gaara! Kau menyuruhku menjauhkan surat ini dengan nada seperti itu seolah-olah surat ini akan melukai wajahmu! Dasar!" seru Naruto dengan kesal sambil melipat surat itu seperti semula dan memasukkannya dengan rapi ke dalam amplom berwarna _lavender_.

"Surat itu memang melukai wajahku," ucap Gaara dengan dingin sambil menutup lokernya setelah mengambil beberapa buku paket. Ditolehkan wajahnya pada sahabat pirangnya yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bodoh.

"Apa?"

"Surat itu melukai wajahmu? Demi dewa Jashin yang disembah Hidan-sensei! Surat itu hanya bejarak dua _centi_ dari wajahmu! Mana mungkin bisa melukai wajahmu!" sungut Naruto dengan eskpresi bak orang gila yang membuat Gaara mengerutkan keningnya meski tidak terlihat begitu jelas.

"Kurasa kau harus menemukan siapa gadis itu, Naruto. Kau akan makin gila nantinya."

**BANG!** Dua kalimat yang benar-benar membuat Naruto ingin mojok di dinding baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Gaara, dan karena itulah Naruto mengumpat kesal karena semua pojok dinding sudah terisi oleh tong sampah besar. Mana mungkin dia mojok bersama tong sampah! Ngga elit!

"Tidak semudah itu. Aku benar-benar tidak punya petunjuk tentang gadis itu."

"Kata siapa?"

"Kataku! Barusan kau tidak dengar? Dasar tuli!"

**BLETAK!**

Gaara menatap Naruto yang kini sibuk mengusap-usap kepala dengan tatapan datar meski ada sedikit kilat kekesalan di mata _zamrud_-nya. Kalau Naruto mengomel tidak karuan Gaara masih bisa memaafkan si jabrik itu, tapi kalau sudah mengatainya yang tidak-tidak seperti tadi, jelas Gaara tidak bisa memaafkan Naruto. Baiklah, mana ada orang yang rela dikatai tuli, heh?

"Bodoh. Gadis itu sudah berulangkali meninggalkan jejak, tahu! Kau saja yang bodoh! Perhatikan baik-baik surat itu dan kau akan tahu siapa gadis itu!" ucap Gaara dengan tegas lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam di tempat dengan mulut ternganga. Bukan. Bukan karena dia baru sadar kalau Gaara itu tampan. Bukan. Bukan karena itu. Tapi karena dia baru tahu kalau Gaara bisa bicara panjang lebar seperti tadi. Benar-benar bodoh 'kan si jabrik ini? Bukannya mendengarkan perkataan Gaara tapi malah bengong dengan ekspresi bodoh seperti itu. Yah, itulah Naruto.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore. Beberapa siswa sudah pulang ke rumah, kecuali yang masih memiliki tugas piket harian seperti Naruto ini. Laki-laki jabrik itu kini sedang sibuk bersungut-sungut sambil membersihkan lemari yang berdebu di kelasnya bersama dengan seorang gadis pendiam. Entah yang keberapa kalinya Naruto memaki Gaara yang tega meninggalkan dirinya bersama dengan gadis pendiam ini di kelas, padahal sahabatnya itu juga kebagian jadwal piket hari ini.

"Dasar Panda curang! Awas kau nanti!" geram Naruto sambil mencengkram kemoceng yang dipegangnya dengan erat, membuat pegangan kemoceng itu sedikit retak karena ulahnya.

"A-ano… Bi-bisakah a-aku pinjam ke-kemocengnya?"

Suara yang kelewat lembut dari arah belakangnya membuat cengkraman Naruto mengendur secara tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa sedikit enggan jika harus bersama dengan gadis satu ini. Bukan karena gadis ini jelek. Bukan. Bukan karena itu. Malah menurut Naruto gadis ini sangat manis, tapi karena sifat pemalunya itu yang membuat Naruto sedikit enggan dan kikuk jika harus berduaan dengan gadis itu seperti sekarang.

"Ten-tentu saja," jawab Naruto dengan terbata-bata sambil tersenyum pada gadis yang sibuk menunduk tersebut. Diam-diam, Naruto merasa kecewa karena gadis itu tetap tidak mau menatap dirinya. Apa dia terlalu seran untuk dilihat?

"Te-terima ka-kasih, U-u-uzumaki-san."

Pelan. Lembut. Dan sopan. Gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar sempurna. Berbeda dengan gadis lain yang juga sekelas dengannya, gadis bernama Hinata ini benar-benar mencerminkan seorang gadis yang sebenarnya. Entah sejak kapan, tapi yang jelas Naruto merasa senang melihat Hinata tersenyum malu-malu seperti itu padanya.

"Naruto. Panggil Naruto saja, Hina-chan," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khas-nya, membuat Hinata kembali menunduk dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Baik, Na-na-naruto-kun."

Lagi. Naruto kembali tersenyum. Tapi kali ada yang berbeda dengan senyum-nya. Senyum yang kini terpampang di wajahnya bukanlah senyum lebarnya yang biasa, melainkan sebuah senyum lembut yang sangat jarang dia keluarkan selama ini. Dan karena senyum itulah Hinata menjadi terkagum-kagum melihat Naruto.

_"Perhatikan baik-baik surat itu dan kau akan tahu siapa gadis itu!"_

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto teringat dengan ucapan Gaara. Tidak semua sih, tapi yang jelas dia masih bisa mengingat ucapan Gaara yang terakhir. Perhatikan baik-baik surat itu. Naruto sudah memperhatikan surat itu baik-baik sejak tiga bulan ini, tapi sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk. Apanya yang akan menjadi petunjuk? Surat itu sama seperti surat biasa. Tapi yang berbeda hanya dari harum dan warna-nya saja. Oh, tulisannya juga sangat rapi. Dan Naruto merasa seperti pernah melihat bentuk tulisan seperti yang ada di suratnya, hanya saja dia lupa milik siapa yang dia lihat.

Harum. Surat itu beraroma_ lavender_ yang benar-benar membuat tenang jika dihirup dalam-dalam. Dan karena itulah Naruto selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menghirup aroma surat itu jika sedang kesal karena tingkah menyebalkan sahabatnya.

Warna. Warna amplop dan kertas surat tersebut terbilang unik. Karena semuanya berwarna _lavender_, bahkan di pojok atas kertasnya terdapat gambar bunga_ lavender_ yang benar-benar cantik. Tapi semua gadis bisa saja menyukai bunga_ lavender_ 'kan? Lalu apa dia harus menanyakan bunga yang disukai oleh setiap siswi di sekolah ini? Tidak mungkin. Kalaupun mungkin, dia butuh orang yang membantunya, dan Gaara sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan.

Naruto terus saja berpikir mengenai surat tersebut sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sama sekali tidak membantu Hinata membersihkan kelas. Bahkan kelas sudah selesai sementara dirinya belum menemukan pentunjuk tentang gadis pengirim surat itu.

"Na-naruto-kun tidak pulang?" Naruto tersentak begitu mendapati Hinata sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah polos meski ada sedikit gurat khawatir di mata_ lavender_-nya.

_Tunggu! Lavender? Jangan-jangan…_

Belum sempat Naruto memanggil Hinata, gadis itu sudah beranjak menuju mejanya untuk mengambil tas. Mata biru laut milik Naruto melebar begitu melihat sesuatu yang tergantung di tas selempang milik Hinata.

Gantungan kunci berinisial 'H'.

Tidak ada yang _special_, tapi gantungan itu benar-benar mengingatkan Naruto pada surat miliknya. Dan Naruto benar-benar berubah menjadi patung begitu menyadari semuanya.

Warna dan aroma _lavender_ memang identik dengan Hinata. Gadis itu selalu beraroma menenangkan dan semua yang dia kenakan nyaris berwarna _lavender_, meski tidak semua. Dan yang jelas, tulisan Hinata benar-benar rapi, sama persis dengan tulisan di suratnya. Yang paling membuat Naruto merasa dirinya bodoh adalah, kenapa baru sekarang dia menyadari bahwa Hinata selalu memperhatikannya?

Bukannya tidak tahu, tapi Naruto tidak sadar. Hinata-lah yang selalu memberi Naruto bento jika dia tidak punya uang untuk membeli ramen di kantin. Hinata-lah yang selalu meminjamkan catatan padanya saat dia ketiduran. Hinata-lah yang selalu tersenyum lembut padanya meski wajahnya sudah merah padam. Hinata-lah yang selalu terlihat sedih jika dia sedang dihukum. Hinata-lah yang selalu menolongnya di saat dia membutuhkan pertolongan. Semuanya serba Hinata dan dia baru sadar!

"Hinata."

Tubuh gadis itu terhenti tepat sebelum membuka pintu kelas, menoleh dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak mengerti begitu melihat gurat keseriusan di mata biru laut tersebut.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Meski terkejut mendengar suara Hinata yang tidak terbata-bata lagi, Naruto tetap memasang wajah serius yang hanya dia keluarkan jika ada masalah serius, seperti sekarang ini.

"Jawab aku dengan jujur." Ditatapnya mata lavender Hinata dengan tajam, membuat Hinata mengangguk ragu.

"Apa… kau yang mengirimiku surat selama tiga bulan ini?"

Naruto bersumpah melihat wajah manis milik Hinata memucat begitu mendengar pertanyaan darinya. Kepala bersurai indigo itu menunduk dengan dalam, membuat Naruto tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah gadis itu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, Hinata membungkuk kepadanya. Dengan gestur yang benar-benar mencerminkan seorang putri dari keluarga terpandang.

"_Gomenasai! Hontou ni Gomenasai! Gomen. Gomen_ kalau kelakuanku selama ini membuat Naruto terganggu. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. A-aku hanya tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi. _Gomen_!" seru Hinata dengan suara lantang yang sedikit bergetar, membuat Naruto terpaku di tempat. Posisi Hinata yang membungkuk sama sekali tidak berubah untuk beberapa menit. Dua insan tersebut sama-sama terkejut.

"Perasaan?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata dengan perlahan, membuat Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan menatap sepasang mata biru milik Naruto dengan ragu.

"Selama tiga tahun ini, aku selalu mengamatimu. Berusaha mengenal dirimu yang selalu membuat masalah pada guru-guru. Dan selama itulah aku sadar bahwa aku… menyukaimu, Naruto-kun." Iris biru milik Naruto melebar mendengar ucapan Hinata yang terdengar jujur. "…dan tiga bulan ini aku berusaha untuk menjadi api untukmu. Membuatmu terus bersemangat setiap hari. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kelakuanku membuatmu terganggu. Maaf. Maafkan aku," Hinata kembali membungkuk bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir begitu saja, membuat Naruto makin membisu.

"Tatap aku, Hinata."

Tidak ada respon. Hinata masih membungkuk dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar.

"Hinata. Tatap aku."

Masih tidak ada respon. Kali ini tidak hanya tubuhnya saja yang bergetar, ada suara isak tangis dari gadis tersebut.

"Kubilang tatap aku!" seru Naruto sambil meraup pundak Hinata dengan tangannya, membimbing Hinata untuk menegakkan tubuh dan menatap dirinya.

"Tatap aku. Carilah rasa kesal yang kau anggap ada pada diriku," ucap Naruto dengan lembut sambil mengusap sebelah wajah Hinata, menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi gadis itu. Perlahan. Hinata menatap kedua laut di hadapannya dengan mata yang basah. Dua laut itu sedang menatapnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, membuat tubuh Hinata mundur satu langkah dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Tidak ada 'kan? Yah. Aku tidak kesal dengan kelakuanmu. Sama sekali tidak kesal dan merasa terganggu. Aku malah merasa ada seseorang yang terus mengamatiku, memperhatikan diriku setiap hari. Sungguh, belum ada satu orang pun yang melakukan itu untukku, selain kamu. Bisa dibilang aku... mmm… senang dengan semua surat-suratmu," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan cengiran andalannya, membuat Hinata tersenyum dibalik tangisnya.

"Hinata…" Naruto kembali menatap Hinata dengan lembut, membuat pipi basah gadis itu bersemu. "…jika kamu menyukai atau bahkan mencintaiku, silahkan. Karena aku akan membentangkan kedua tanganku lebar-lebar untuk menyambutmu," lanjut Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya, memberitahu bahwa dirinya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun…" bisik Hinata dengan air mata kembali menetes membasahi pipinya. Dengan senyum bahagia, Hinata memeluk tubuh Naruto erat-erat, membuat Naruto tertawa pelan dan balas memeluknya tubuhnya.

"Aku akan selalu membentangkan tanganku untukmu, jika kamu juga membentangkan tanganmu untukku," bisik Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, yang ada hanya anggukan dan senyum bahagia yang terpatri di wajah manisnya.

**OWARI**

_Jika kau menyukaiku…._

…_silahkan…_

…_karena aku akan selalu membentangkan tanganku untukmu._

.

.

.

**A/N : YOSH! Akhirnya! Setelah empat kali ketik, fict ini jadi juga. Tadinya bukan begini, ada gore-nya dan itu diketik tanpa sadar -_- tapi karena saya udah ngebet banget ikutan evet ini, jadi saya bener-bener usahain untuk ngebuat fict Fluffy yang –astagfirullah~ susahnya setengah mampus! Ide yang saya dapet semuanya buat NHDD, dan ide untuk NHFD hanya satu ini. Yah, mudah-mudahan bagus dan kerasa Fluffy-nya :D**

**Silahkan di R&R jika sempat :D**

**Cheers…**

**…Fujisawa Yukito.**


End file.
